Hidden Promises: Struggle
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A few weeks had passed since Hermione had heard the radio broadcast about Cedric; the news brings back old memories and anguish and things start to become too much for Hermione. Let's see how she is going to be able to cope with things! Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this journey with me. I know we are going through a hard time at the moment in this series; but I hope that you will continue with me as I can't wait to see what you think. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A month had passed since we had heard the news about Cedric dying; and I was still no better. I knew that Harry and Ron were concerned about me but I just kept telling them that we needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Yes losing Cedric was going to affect me for a very long time; in all honesty I don't think that I would ever really get over Cedric.

My nightmares about what had happened with the dragon at school started to come back; and unfortunately I started to have new nightmares – about Cedric dying. I started to sleep less and keep myself awake even longer as I didn't want to keep watching the light leave Cedric's eyes; the more nightmares that I have having his deaths were getting more and more intense and violent. He kept begging and pleading and calling out my name; and every time I saw him dying I felt like there was a piece of me dying with him.

Harry and Ron were always there when I woke up and they held me tightly until I was calmed down enough to want to go back to sleep – if I could. Sometimes I just lay there crying and cursing myself that because solely because of me Cedric had been taken away from us all.

* * *

We had decided that visiting the orphanage he-who-must-not-be-named grew up in might be a good start to see if it would lead us anywhere; however when we arrived there we saw that it had been replaced by an office tower.

"So what are we meant to do now?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"I don't know Ron" Harry sighed in disbelief again. "I keep telling you-" he started as he threw me a dark glance. "I know just as much as you do" he reminded him.

"I know mate" Ron replied as he pursed his lips together. "Sorry" he quickly apologised. "I just want to start getting somewhere" he advised.

"Me too Ron" I heard Harry answered as I started to stare into space.

"Mione" I heard Harry say quietly. "Mione!" he said more loudly which made me turn around and look at him.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We need to go" Harry stated.

"Ok" I nodded as I stepped in front of them both. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere" Harry replied. "Far away from here; I keep getting the feeling that we are being watched" he explained as he threw a glance around us.

"Ok" I nodded again. "Link me" I advised and they we all linked together. I then quickly turned and apparated us all away from the orphanage and into a forest in the middle of Yorkshire where I had been camping with my parents in the past. Which in all honesty felt like a double ended taunt – which was only going to get worse the longer we were on our mission.


	2. Chapter 2

After setting up camp I made us all a meal out of some fish that I was able to catch in a nearby stream; yes it wasn't as tasty as it probably could have been – but I was making it out in the wild after all. I could also tell that Harry and Ron wasn't overall keen on it either; however Ron made it more known that Harry.

I then decided that I wanted to try and get some sleep; so I excused myself and crawled into my bed. I didn't know whether I was actually going to be able to get any sleep; but I felt so physically and mentally drained I had to try. Thankfully I was able to drift into a slumber; and hopefully this time I wasn't going to be tormented, but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

* * *

_When I woke up I was in a dimly lit room; that was so dimly lit that I could barely see anything. I looked around the room and I couldn't recognise anything that would tell me where I was. I was just able to open my mouth to call out but I stopped when I head a very family voice._

_"Mione!" Cedric shouted._

_"Where are you?" I found myself calling back to him. "Cedric?" I shouted and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge at the fact that he suddenly stopped answering. "Cedric where are you?" I urged hoping that he would start shouting out to me again._

_"Help me!" he shouted and I could tell that he was in pain. "Please?" he begged and I started running around on the darkness to try and find him to no avail. "Hermione please help me! They've got me!" he called and I felt my rib cage heave in panic. I had to save Cedric; his and my life depended on it. "They are going to kill me!" he shouted before everything went deadly silent before Cedric's screams echoed around the room._

**_"NO!" _**_I shouted. **"CEDRIC WHERE ARE YOU!"** I screamed. I kept running around the room in fear until I tripped over something and landed harshly on the floor. The room then suddenly lit up and my eyes squinted at this but I screamed when I saw the sight in front of me._

_I now knew what I had tripped over; Cedric! He didn't look like he was breathing and his face and body was bloodied. I slowly stroked his face and I started to cry; again I hadn't been able to save him. I continued to look and cry over Cedric's lifeless body; but I slowly dragged my eyes away from him when I heard an evil laugh echo around the room. When I looked over to the end of the large room; I saw he-who-must-not-be-named slowly walking towards me. _

_"I hated to spill his blood" he said smoothly. "Given that he is a pure blood; but he had to pay for his insolence" he added as he slowly walked towards me. "He was weak" he continued as he glared at me. "And pathetic!" he spat in my direction._

_"He is worth a hundred of you!" I spat at him._

_"Pathetic mudblood!" he grimaced as he directed his wand at me and I closed my eyes as I prepared myself to join Cedric. However I felt someone lightly shake my shoulder and when I opened my eyes I watched as a startled looking Ron was looking down at me. I looked around and I noticed that I was back in the tent with Harry and Ron, and I took a sigh of panic. I continued to feel my ribcage heave and as the minutes ticked by I started to feel like I wanted to be sick. __I really hoped that wasn't how Cedric died; but there was something telling me in the pit of my stomach that this had been the case - unfortunately._


	3. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"Mione?" Ron said in concern. "It was only a bad dream" he said smoothly.

"I know" I panted. "It was so real though" I advised.

"I know" he repeated as he sat down on the edge of my bed on the right hand side. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really" I admitted as I sat up slowly as thankfully my breathing started to return to normal.

"I wish I could make it better for you" he stated.

"I appreciate that thank you" I returned with a weak smile.

"Good" he replied. "Me and Harry will get you through this" he reminded me.

"Thank you" I said. "That means a lot" I smiled against him.

"Well you mean a lot to us both" he said happily.

"I feel the same Ron" I returned.

"Good" he smiled at me. He then slowly brought his face closer to mine and his lips briefly pressed against mine. When I abruptly pulled away I looked at him in shock; he hadn't just kissed me! No! I had to be dreaming! Surely not! Ron was like a brother to me and I didn't see him that way; I thought he felt the same – apparently not!

"Ron what are you doing?" I asked as I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised. "I don't know what came over me" he stated defending himself as I quickly jumped out of my bed. "Let me explain?" he begged as I walked away from him and towards the tent entrance.

"There's nothing to explain Ron!" I snapped back. I really couldn't believe that Ron would try to kiss me when he knew how I felt about Cedric; and the fact that I was currently grieving for him. I was in that much of a shock; I really didn't know what to think anymore.

"You are like a brother to me!" I advised as I walked out of the tent and continued to storm forward.

"Mione" I heard Harry say in confusion. "What's happened?" he asked as I heard Ron continue to walk after me.

"Leave it Harry!" I called back.

"What have you done?" he fired at Ron.

"Leave it Harry!" he snapped and I heard Harry sigh as I dropped down and rested my back against a nearby tree.

"I don't know what you have done; but you need to sort this out" Harry advised as he shook his head at Ron. "I'm going for a nap" he advised.

"Ok" Ron nodded and he threw me a look and I glared at him. I watched as he nodded at me and sat down where Harry had just been sitting. Me and Ron then sat in silence a short distance away from each other; and I began to dwell what had just happened with Ron – and what Cedric would have thought about it if he was still alive.

* * *

The days that followed were very awkward; me and Ron wouldn't talk about what had happened - to Harry's dismay. He kept asking what had happened and we didn't answer. I for one wanted to pretend that it had never happened; I loved Cedric and he was the only man that I wanted to kiss. Yes I knew that me and Ron could get through this with time; but thankfully Ron understood that I needed space.

I got this in more ways than one when Ron decided to leave after having an argument with Harry; as he believed that we were currently on a wild goose chase. Yes we were still no further forward; but there was no need shouting at Harry - we all needed to try harder, myself included! I had let myself get too distracted with Cedric and Ron for me to lose focus; but I promised myself that I would try harder, and I would make it up to Cedric by helping Harry overcome he-who-must-not-be-named.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this journey with me. I know that it has taken years to get up to this point; and I hope that these chapters and stories don't disappoint! I will see you in the next story (Hidden Revelations) which is getting posted next!**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


End file.
